


whatever it is you need, i pray i am

by emiliathegreat



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confrontation, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, Intimacy, M/M, bottom!Michael, michael gets really flustered, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/emiliathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael really likes Ashton and has finally decided to stop running from his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the much requested spin-off of [ i do things wrong, you thought i might](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2168244), and i highly recommend that you read that first, so that you get what's going on. The title comes from the song "headlights on the highway" by ron pope because he's frickin rad
> 
> if you guys really want, i can add a smut chapter, but only if it's requested in the comments or [on my tumblr](http://lvcasrobert.tumblr.com/mail). that's why this is rated explicit and not lower. 
> 
> I'd also like to point out that this is me going off of the fic i wrote to a specific prompt. **this was not included in said prompt**. this is just me. my ramblings. an alternate ending, if you will.

_Ashton Irwin: I haven't seen you since we got home_

_Ashton Irwin: wanna hang out??_

_Ashton Irwin: mikey?_

_Ashton Irwin: are you avoiding me?_

_Ashton Irwin: Do you hate me for some reason?_

Groaning, Michael threw his phone across the room. he was avoiding Ashton, but he didn't hate him. Actually, it was quite the opposite.  
  
He was angry and kicking himself because it'd been _three fucking months_ since he'd gotten a bit bi-curious and asked Ashton to fuck him. it had also been three months since Michael had realized he'd made a mistake by pushing Ashton away. He wanted to believe that everything was normal since then, but it wasn't.  
  
admitting the problem is the first step, right?  
  
Michael ran his hands through his hair, panic settling into his fingers, making them buzz. How could he tell Ashton that he in fact _did_ like him? What if it was too late and Ash had already moved on? Would he be stuck in this purgatory forever, seeing him practically every day while completely unable to tell Ashton the way he really felt?  
  
No. No, he wouldn't let that happen.  
  
Hesitantly, he fetched his phone from the floor where he had thrown it (relieved to see no cracks in the screen) and sent a quick couple of texts back.  
  
 _sent: sorry_  
  
 _sent: can we talk?_  
  
He was startled by a quick reply and his heart dropped at the thought that he'd been waiting with bated breath for Michael's message.  
  
 _Ashton Irwin: meet at cornerstone coffee in an hour?_  
  
 _sent: ok, see you then_  
  
He locked his phone and set it on his chest. This was probably the last chance he had to come clean about his feelings before he went crazy. he couldn't ruin it.

~~  
  
Fourty minutes later, Michael made his way to the local coffee shop. He'd pulled on a pair of jeans and a plaid button-up that was probably Luke's. Either way, he got stuck with it after the tour.  
  
There were a good number of people there, even though it was beginning to get dark outside. It was cozily warm in the shop, filled with friendly chatter and the smell of espresso. It did wonders to his mood, but he still remained anxious. He ordered his drink, then sat at a small table once he had gotten it, letting the beverage warm his fingers through the cup. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that the table he was sitting at, along with others of the same size, were usually used by couples.  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts by the bell on the door. Ashton walked in, looking as good as ever. He had on a hoodie, a beanie, and _those fucking glasses_. Michael redirected his gaze briefly when he noticed that he had started to stare. Ashton went to the counter and ordered, then sat down across from his bandmate with a soft smile. "Hey, mikey." He said.  
  
"Hey, Ash." He responded as a sense of familiarity blossomed through his chest. Shortly, Ashton had to get up to get his drink. When he returned, Ashton started the conversation. It was small talk at first, but soon turned into stories and reminiscing over the times on tour. This is what he missed most in the week he'd avoided Ashton: how easy it was to be himself around him, how easy conversation came.  
  
"So, you wanted to talk?" He asked eventually, face flushed with laughter.  
  
"Yeah, um," Michael blushed, then ran his hand over his face and sighed. "Sorry, it's been a long day, i'd almost forgotten."  
  
"Long day doing what?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Laying in bed, i guess," He responded. Ashton laughed, and Michael laughed with him. "I've been thinking a lot."

"About what?" Ashton asked, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Us." Michael said before he had a chance to stop himself. Immideately, Michael regretted his response, and his face began to turn red.  
  
Ashton paused, setting his cup down slowly. His gaze was burning into Michael's, and Michael couldn't take it, averting his focus to messing with the buttons on his shirt. "What about us, Mike?" Ashton asked. His voice was still kind, but confusion was evident in his eyes.  
  
Michael opened his mouth to speak, but just as he did, a barista came to their table and told them that the shop would be closing in 5 minutes. Just as the number of people in the store began to dissipate, so did Michael's courage. After the employee walked away, he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and cursed.  
  
"Nevermind. I'm sorry for wasting your time." He mumbled, embarassed. "It's dumb, you won't care."  
  
Michael was already out the door when ashton tried to reply, walking briskly away from the small building, from him. He heard his name being called, but didn't turn around. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and kept his head down. It didn't take long to be out of the business district and to enter a residential area.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him, and before he could react, he felt a hand curl around his bicep and push him against a fence.  
  
It was Ashton. Michael tried to writhe and get away, but it was no use against his bandmate's strong frame. "Michael, you're such a piece of shit." Ashton said, frustrated. "You can't leave a question open ended like that and then make me chase after you for five minutes."  
  
"You didn't have to chase me, Ash." Michael mumbled, pushing at his arms.  
  
"What were you going to say?" He said. "Do you not want to be friends anymore? Do you want out of the band? Should we start looking for a new guitarist?" Ashton asked, and Michael shook his head. "then _what the fuck is it_ , Michael?!!" He was starting to raise his voice.  
  
Michael jerked out of his grip but didn't run. "You know the night on tour when we...?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, but what about it? Do i weird you out now or something?" Ashton asked.  
  
"No, i just... I fucked up ok?" He said, and Ashton's face fell. "I fucked up when i pushed you away because, honestly, i really like you Ash. I _really really like you_ and i know i should've told you before but i didn't want you to think i just wanted a casual fuck because that's not it, that's a mile from it.  
  
"But God, i've just been running from my feelings and i feel like such crap because i shouldve said this three months ago, but i'm _so sick of being friends with you_ , Ashton. I want more than that, and i want to be with you, and it's driving me insane." He finished with his heart beating hard and goosebumps raising on his arms.  
  
The delay in response absolutely killed Michael. To his surprise, the first thing out of Ashton's mouth was a laugh.  
  
"And I thought that you hated me." Ashton said, a smile breaking out across his face. Michael raised his eyes to meet his bandmate's.  
  
"You mean--?"  
  
Ashton ran his thumb over Michael's cheekbone. "Yeah. Yeah, we can make this work." He giggled. Then Ashton kissed him. It was soft and loving, everything that Michael had craved.

It  _was_ going to work. He could feel it. 


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they make it official, Ashton wants to show Michael how much he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested, here's the smut chapter! enjoy! c:

Michael and Ashton were at Michael's house, and his mom had gone off to some party with a bunch of her friends. A birthday, she'd said. It guaranteed that they'd be alone for another few hours, so they were cuddled up in bed. They'd only gotten up to grab breakfast, then they'd gravitated back toward the warm sheets.

Without meaning to, Michael dozed off, and when he woke, he was in the same position he remembered falling asleep in. His legs were entangled with Ashton's, the elder's arms around him and holding him close. The only indication that Michael's boyfriend wasn't asleep were his fingers, tracing lazy patterns on his back.

"Hey, Mikey." Ashton said, his voice rough.

"Did you fall asleep too?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, good." Michael smiled, nuzzling his face into Ashton's shoulder.

"I like this," Ashton sighed.

"Hm?"

"I like waking up to you. next to you. You're cute when you sleep." He smiled, pressing a kiss to the brightly-colored hair at the crown of his head.

"You're cute all ways." Michael mumbled, tilting his head to look Ashton in the eye. His mouth curled up into a smile, and Michael ran his fingertips over Ashton's jawline absentmindedly.

Ashton caught Michael's mouth in a kiss. It was sweet and slow, his hands moving lower to the subtle curve of his lower back to press him closer. When Ashton pulled away to start littering marks on Michael's neck and collarbone, a moan rumbled in the back of Michael's throat, and he fisted his hands in Ashton's shirt.

Michael felt something rut against his thigh and _yep that was definitely Ashton's dick_. He would've probably been embarassed if he wasn't just as hard. He purposely shifted his leg to get friction against Ashton, and reveled in the way his breath caught against Michael's throat.

"Mikey," Ashton said softly, separating his lips from his boyfriend's neck. Michael hummed in response. "Do you want to...?" He left the question open-ended, though his kiss-swollen lips and darkened eyes hinted at his meaning. Michael nodded eagerly, cupping Ashton's face in his hands and kissing him again.

It wasn't like the last time that they were in bed together. Instead of soft, exploratory touches, Ashton was biting to mark. He was kissing Michael with a feverish passion, his hands sliding underneath Michael's shirt to lift it off of his body and over his head. After Ashton managed to kick out of his shorts and get Michael out of his sweatpants, he planted a bunch of quick, chaste kisses all over Michael's face, leaving him in a fit of giggles as his boyfriend gave a squawk of manly panic and tried to swat him away.

"You jerk." Michael laughed, curling in on himself for protection.

"Hush, you love me." Ashton ran his hands up and down Michael's arms, slowly coaxing him out of his defense.

"I do." Michael mumbled. The silence that filled the space afterwards between them was comfortable. A silence that Michael wouldn't mind staying in if he wasn't aching to get his dick touched.

"Say it." Ashton whispered, and Michael almost didn't hear it. Even if he wasn't sure what Ashton had said, the look on his face proved his suspicions. Michael couldn't help but kiss him on the tip of the nose, making his face scrunch up.

"I. Love. You." Michael told him, words punctuated with a kiss on his cheek, the corner of his mouth, then finally on the lips. Before the younger could pull away from that final kiss, Ashton's hand was on the back of his neck, keeping him there.

Ashton moved to strattle his waist, opening his mouth to Michael's and pushing his hips down. Michael moaned, bucking his hips up, desperate for anything that Ash could give him. His breath faultered when one of his boyfriend's hands slipped past the waistband of his boxers and just rested over the curve of his cock. Not moving, but enough to keep Michael from going totally insane.

He flat-out _mewled_ when Ashton's long fingers wrapped around him, using tight, slow strokes to get him completely hard. "God, Ash. _Please_ ,"

Ashton retracted his hand, ignoring the desperate noise from the boy beneath him and worked to get both of their boxers off. He pressed a kiss to the skin directly beneath his bellybutton before going to grab condoms and lube.

Sitting between Michael's thighs, Ashton gazed down at the pale body laid out before him. Michael was soft curves and smooth skin, the beginning of abs shaping his stomach from the number of times Ashton had convinced him to work out with him during the tour. The purple and red marks he'd left earlier that day stood out boldly around his neck, contrasting the green of his eyes. Ashton let a groan force its way out of his throat when he saw how Michael's red lips were the same color as the head of his dick, laying hard and leaking beads of precome onto his stomach.

"Fuck." Ashton breathed, uncapping the lube and coating three of his fingers with it. "You look so fucking hot right now, Mikey."

"God, you do too Ash." Michael whimpered as Ashton pushed his knees up to shift his hips forward, exposing more of Michael's ass. "Touch me."

When Ashton pushed the first finger into Michael, the younger groaned. "Right, sorry. Shit, i forget that it's your second time." He moved slower, only pausing once he'd gotten in past the knuckle. For the second time, Ashton peppered Michael's face with kisses. He couldn't help it. He just wanted to kiss the frown on Michael's face away.

"I'm ok, Ash." He huffed, smiling. "Keep going."

When Ashton didn't respond right away, Michael shifted his hips against Ashton's hand. It pressed him in just a bit more, the pad of his finger brushing Michael's prostate. He arched up with a whine, fisting his hands in the sheets.

Michael didn't need to say that Ashton had found it, because he already knew. Slipping in another digit, he started scissoring his fingers inside of his boyfriend. It wasn't long before Ashton was adding a third finger, stroking inside of Michael where he needed him the most.

"Ash," Michael moaned, his voice breaking. "I need your -- i need you to fuck me,"

Ashton's fingers stilled inside Michael, the demand unexpected. "Jesus," He groaned. He slipped his fingers out and reached for a condom. "Ok, here," He got Michael to roll over onto his stomach, dick pressed to the bedsheets. He spread his fingers over the round flesh of Michael's ass, and Michael gasped as Ashton squeezed the sensitive skin.

"I've always loved your butt, Mikey." Ashton said, spreading his cheeks apart. He ran his thumb lightly over Michael's hole, pressing in just enough to feel how slick he still was inside.

"Shut up and fuck it then." Michael said, and Ashton laughed. He found the condom and rolled it onto himself. After lubing himself up further, he nudged Michael's legs further apart and positioned himself over his boyfriend, taking a moment to smooth his hands over the muscles of his back.

"You ready?" He asked.

" _God yes_." Michael sighed, impatient. Ashton guided the head of his dick into Michael and pushed in slowly.

Michael groaned in discomfort when Ashton bottomed out. The elder pressed his chest flush to Michael's back, intertwining his fingers with Michael's on top of the sheets. He pressed soft kisses to Michael's shoulderblades and waited for him to adjust.

Ashton could feel the tight pulse of Michael around his cock, and was relieved when Michael finally told him to move. It was slow at first as Ashton rolled his hips down into Michael's, but soon, it shifted to a brutal pace.

Michael thanked God that no one else was home, because there was no way that he would've been able to keep quiet. Every thrust of Ashton's hips shifted his dick between his stomach and the bed, and the friction that built up felt embarassingly amazing. He yelped when Ashton hit his prostate.

" _Fuck, right there oh my god yes Ash_!" Michael moaned loudly. He pushed his hips back to meet Ashton's. He had no idea how close Ashton was, but he was nearly there himself.

When Michael's thighs started to shake, Ashton thrusted harder into his prostate, roughly pushing the head of his dick into that spot as he sucked a mark at the nape of Michael's neck. It was almost too much for him, the constant friction on his cock and the pressure of Ashton's inside of him pushed Michael over the edge with a cry of " _Oh, A-Ashton fuck!_ "

Michael's eyes rolled back, his toes curled, and his back arched into Ashton's body as he came hard over the sheets. The force of Ashton's thrusts as he chased his own orgasm helped Michael ride out his release on the bedsheets, heart pounding and body shaking.

He was so blissed out that he didn't feel Ashton pull out, strip off the condom, and come over his backside until it had already happened. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked the filthy warmth of Ashton's seed as it rolled down his lower back. However, he was greatful when Ash grabbed a discarded piece of clothing and cleaned it off of him. His dick was becoming oversensitive and he didn't want to get any more come on the sheets than there already was.

Michael got up to find his sweatpants and tossed Ashton's shorts at him, which he pulled on with silent thanks. That left Ashton to strip the bed of the soiled bedsheet, balling it up and tossing it in the direction of Michael's hamper. He also opened a window to air out the smell of sex from the room.

They crawled back into bed, Michael pulling the duvet over the both of them, and drifted off to sleep in the afternoon light that filtered through the window.

~~

When Michael's mother returned home, the boys were on the couch, watching an Adam Sandler movie. "Did you boys manage to entertain yourselves while i was gone?" She asked with a smile.

Michael felt his heart skip a beat and he glanced at Ashton, who sent him a wink that his mom didn't pick up on.

"Yeah, we just kind of... fucked around." Michael said with a faint blush and a wide grin. Ashton snorted, but played it off as a cough.

"I'm glad to hear you two had fun." She said kindly, then she left the room.

Ashton punched Michael in the arm. "You sly piece of shit!" He giggled. Michael laughed too, rubbing the spot on his bicep that he was sure that there would be a welt later.

They leaned into each other on the couch, holding hands beneath the blanket. And if they snuck small kisses when Michael's mom wasn't around, that was no one else's business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is still always welcomed, especially with smut because like, i don't know if it's any good? so tell me what you think! It helps me more than you probably know.

**Author's Note:**

> the smut chapter is up! click that arrow, my friend c:


End file.
